A Taste of Jealousy
by hansolofan
Summary: This fic is written from Trinity's POV during the scene in Reloaded when Neo kisses Persephone and what happens after that. Please read and review!


This is the first time I'm writing a Matrix fic, as you can see from my name, i used to be more of a star wars fan. hope you guys like this though, and please read and review!

Disclaimer: The Matrix trilogy does not belong to me, i'm not that creative and brilliant. and i only own keanu reeves in my dreams.

* * *

When jealousy arises, we counter it with sincere rejoicing in others' qualities and happiness.

I remember someone told me that before I was unplugged, but the identity of that person is lost in the deep recesses of my mind. It is engraved in my memory, for some reason, and whenever it comes to mind, I actually visualize Neo saying it. I don't know why. Maybe it's because the kind though naïve, innocent yet reckless charcter of his makes it seem like the sort of thing he might utter to placate someone, someone like me.

It's not that I am jealous easily, or provoked at the slightest remark. In fact, it's the opposite. Normally I keep my feelings at bay, restraining myself from showing any emotion, maintaining a calm, authoritative veneer. But all that changed when I met Neo. I had never told anyone I loved him or her, not even the members of my Matrix family. Yet this handsome guy who had inherited someone's irresistible panache managed to find a way into my heart, to evoke emotion in me. So I guess when it concerns him, I am more emotional. A lot more.

I'm surprised. What is she doing here?

She 's got long dark hair and large brown eyes. Dressed in a tight white gown that accentuates her curves, she looks resplendent. I would never be able to look as good as her, I think, with just a bit of envy. Why did I think that anyway? I've got Neo, and he's a lot better than her husband.

"If you want to find the Keymaker, follow me." She says in a smooth voice with a distinct French accent. Her name is Persephone, the Merovingian had said. Neo and I exchange glances and follow Morpheus out.

"Get out," she orders. The men scatter and scurry away, as if intimidated by her mere presence.

She turns and sighs. "I am so sick and tired of his bullshit. On and on. Pompous prick." She spits out. She purses her lips as she applies lipstick, surveying herself in the mirror. "A long time ago, when we first came here, it was different. _He _was so different. He was like you." her tone changes into a dreamy one as she gazes at Neo.

Like Neo? Handsome, caring, sensitive, strong? The Merovingian? Hard to believe, I think sardonically.

She seems to snap out of her trance and speaks in a louder, firmer voice that resonates through the hallway. "I'll give you what you want, but you'll have to give me something." All the while, her eyes are on Neo.

I feel unnerved. What is she going to ask for? Something we cannot give, most probably. I sigh inwardly. Why didn't I realize that before?

Neo speaks. "What?" he utters that single word, managing to sound both curt and curious at the same time.

"A kiss." Persephone walks towards Neo and stares squarely into his eyes.

"Excuse me?" I ask incredulously. Neo looks stunned. This cannot be happening. Persephone wants Neo to kiss her? He cannot do that. Persephone is, effectively, the enemy, even if she's supposedly going to help us. Besides, I don't want Neo to kiss her. I just love him too much.

My thoughts are interrupted when she speaks again. "I want you to kiss me as if you were kissing her." She glanced in my general direction with a withering, condescending look. Behind his shades, Neo's expression is unreadable.

"Why?" he asks. As I glance at Persephone to hear her answer, I feel anger rush through me, and with much difficulty suppressed the urge to kill her right now.

"You love her, she loves you, it's so over you both." She replied. Do I detect a hint of envy in her voice? Suddenly, I feel smug. I feel like saying, "hah! You may have the Keymaker, but I have Neo, and I love him." But that would be petulant, and would ruin the entire plan. Not exactly a good thing for a second-in-command to do. Morpheus would be furious. "You should never let emotion cloud your focus and sense of judgement." He once told me. If Persephone wants one miserable kiss, and after that the mission will go well, then no problem. Anyway, it's just a tiny peck she's asking for, isn't it?

"A long time ago, I knew what that felt like. I want to remember it. That's all. Just a sample." She continued, staring at Neo, lust evident in her eyes. Suddenly I feel furious, and my hand finds its way to the gun in the holster hanging at my belt.

"Why don't you sample this instead?" I point the gun at her. It will definitely feel good to put a bullet through this despicable creature.

"Trinity," Morpheus says warningly, his face taut. Not letting defeat show on my face, I pull the safety back and slot the gun back into its place in the holster. Morpheus won't understand my feelings, why should he? He doesn't understand what it feels like to look right, see something bad; look left, see something equally unpleasant; then settle for killing the person who makes me have to make this decision in the first place.

"Such emotion over something so small. It's just a kiss." No it bloody well isn't, I fell like screaming.

"If I don't deliver you to the Keymaker, she can kill me."

Neo glances at me, and I give the slightest of nods. The mission is more important than this trivial matter, after all. Actually, maybe Persephone is right. It _is_ just a kiss. It's not like they're going to have a torrid affair after this. Besides, if Persephone is going to lead us to the Keymaker just because Neo's lips came in touch with hers, then it's okay. Because it's just a kiss, right?

Neo seems relieved at my affirmation. "All right."

"But you have to make me believe I am her." Persephone adds.

"All right." Neo brings his lips close to hers. I feel grateful for the sunglasses perched on my nose as I avert my eyes, focusing on Neo's hand instead. I know that Morpheus is scrutinizing me intently, so I try to appear nonchalant.

He kisses her briefly, then pulls away. I feel relief flood through me, bringing with it a frisson of joy. It was short and completely devoid of any emotion. I knew it, he wouldn't really kiss her

"Terrible." Persephone declares. She turns to leave. "Forget it."

Morpheus raises his head but keeps his silence.

"Wait. Okay." Neo takes off his sunglasses as Persephone walks towards him. I feel a sickening lurch in my stomach. Oh no, he's really gonna kiss her. Then he kisses her, really kisses her. His hand comes to rest lightly on his waist as they kiss passionately, ardently. I feel jealousy well up inside of me, the bitter, sour feeling. This isn't right. It should be me he's kissing, not that bitch!

He pulls away. Persephone leans in to him and I stiffen, but he looks away, ignoring her. Persephone strides over and stops in front of me. "I envy you. But such a thing is not meant to last." I do not flinch under her gaze; it is she who breaks away and turns. "Come with me."

It wasn't so bad after all. At least Persephone would lead us to the Keymaker, I remember thinking as we walked through the corridor. A kiss is a small price to pay.

What was I thinking just now, anyway? That was ludicrous. I shouldn't have had such idle, trivial thoughts, shouldn't have let my mind trail away from the main objective of this mission. We're in the midst of a war, for goodness sake.

I stare at the wall in front of me. It is good, of course, to be back on the Neb, but I had no mission, no assignment to prepare for. Just because Neo doesn't want me to go into the Matrix.

It really comforted him, I realize, when I agreed to his request. Why? Maybe he had a premonition concerning me. As I muse about that, I see Neo kissing Persephone in my head. I shake my head, frustrated, trying to clear my thoughts. Why am I so affected by that?

The door opens quietly and I glance in its direction. It is Neo, still in that black dress-like thing but without his shades. I gaze at him unabashedly. Hmmm, it really looks nice on him, makes him look cool, calculated and a lot more handsome, if that is even possible. Unfortunately, it also reminds me of that kiss.

"Hi, can I come in?" he asks tentatively. I nod, smiling at him, pretending that hurt doesn't still rankle in my soul. He grins and sits down on the bed beside me. That's another thing about Neo. When I see him, I always brighten up.

He takes my hand and traces circles on it with his thumb. Something's bothering him, I know that. He has this haunted look on his face and his eyes look glazed. "Trin, you promise you won't go in, right?"

"Yes." I grip his hand tightly. "If you don't want me to, I won't."

"I just have a feeling that something will happen, and you will go in. No matter what, you don't go in, okay?" he looks right into my eyes, then he uses my other hand to cup my cheek. "Promise me, Trin. Promise me you won't go in, no matter what."

"I promise." I whisper, not breaking his gaze. He pulls me towards him and we kiss. Mmm, it feels wonderful to have his arms around me and his lips on mine. Good, he's kissing me now, not that horrid girl, I think nastily, then quickly shut that out from my mind. It's over, there's nothing I can do about it, no use being jealous about it or anything, I reason.

Neo pulls away. "Sorry about just now, Trinity."

Startled, I glance up at him. "What happened just now?" I say, trying to sound innocuous. Some part of me is hoping he's talking about his kiss with Persephone though. I'm still feeling pretty sore about it.

"You know." He gestures awkwardly. "Persephone."

"Oh, it's okay." I say in what I hope is a convincing manner, hoping fervently that he doesn't know how jealous and envious I felt.

"I had to really kiss her, or else I'll have to kiss her over and over again until she's satisfied, right?" his mouth twitches with amusement as he imagines that scenario. I laugh, then lock my arms around his neck.

"I'm okay with that, really." I lean nearer to him and speak in his ears in a sultry voice, just like I did the first time we met. "As long as you kiss me like that now."

* * *

Well, what do you think! Please drop me a review and I'll be eternally grateful towards you:-) 


End file.
